


Un gran agujero negro

by mekare_nuance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, PWP, Parodia, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-09
Updated: 2010-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare_nuance/pseuds/mekare_nuance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algo extraño le ocurre a Harry y Draco arriesgará su vida por algo que desea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un gran agujero negro

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a JK Rowling y no obtengo ningún beneficio económico con ello.

# Un gran agujero negro

La ropa desapareció de sus cuerpos con un movimiento de la varita de Harry, y Draco vio horrorizado como ésta volaba por la ventana.

Draco tropezó con la cama, calló sobre ella y antes de que se diera cuenta Harry se había hincado entre sus piernas y lamía su polla como si fuese un helado. Se lo introdujo en la boca y comenzó a succionar y mover su cabeza a una velocidad increíble. Draco se agarró a su cabellera como si la vida le fuera en ello al sentir que sino sería absorbido por la boca de su amante. Intentó marcarle un ritmo más lento a fin de poder reaccionar en caso de que el poder de absorción, que ya era bastante intenso, aumentase. _“¿Así es que quiere que dure? Eso significa que le está gustando.”_ pensó Harry

Draco se vio aliviado cuando el moreno redujo un poco la velocidad. Estaba relajado disfrutando de la mamada tumbado en la cama, gimiendo sin parar cuando de nuevo comenzó ese ritmo imposible, intentó volver al ritmo anterior sujetando los cabellos morenos con una mano mientras con la otra se agarraba a las sábanas asustado. Aquello era su fin, debía hacer algo o sería succionado, aún no comprendía que le había pasado a su pareja para desarrollar un jodido agujero negro en su interior pero no era momento para buscar una explicación. No había manera humana de alejarle de él, de modo que si quería seguir en el mundo de los vivos debía darle lo que quería. Segundos después se corrió.

Harry lamió todo su miembro asegurándose de no dejar nada de la preciada esencia y levantó la cabeza para mirar a su amado con una adoración infinita. Draco también le observó una vez que consiguió reunir fuerzas para sentarse, era tan bello: sus ojos brillantes de un verde... ¿lechuga? Espera,¿no eran verde esmeralda? Draco se inclinó para ver mejor y se dio cuenta de que efectivamente había un trozo de lechuga de la ensalada de la cena sobre su ojo izquierdo. Acercó una mano y cogió el vegetal que se apresuró a llevar a la boca ¡Amaba las lechugas! Y no iba a permitir que Harry se la quitase, ese chico comía como si no tuviese fondo.

Harry disfrutó la suave caricia de Draco en su mejilla y observó lujurioso como éste después se llevaba esos mismos dedos a los labios y los chupaba con deleite. Se levantó apoyando sus manos en la cama y besó esos labios que sabían a lechuga _“Qué extraño, juraría que antes sabían a pasta de dientes.”_

El rubio enredó sus dedos en el nido de pájaros del moreno en esta ocasión con deleite hasta que tropezó con algo redondeo que no paraba de moverse. Rompió el beso e hizo inclinar la cabeza a Harry para observar que había en ella, movimiento que éste interpretó por cuenta propia comenzando a besar su cuello y su pecho. Entonces el slytherin pudo confirmar cuan en lo cierto estaba al describir ese pelo como un nido de pájaros, ya que en medio de tal revoltijo había un huevo de color rojo con pintas verdes que se movía y no tardó en ser agujereado por su ocupante. Draco observó hipnotizado como un pollito de colores pajizos y plumas pegajosas llegaba al mundo y se tambaleaba sin saber a donde ir ni que hacer en ese terreno que no paraba de moverse. Decididamente aquel no era sitio para un ser tan pequeño, no sabía como el huevo había aguantado ahí, pero el animal sin duda caería. Lo tomó en sus manos con mucho cuidado y se giró para depositar al pajarillo en la mesilla junto al cabecero tirando a Harry sobre la cama en el proceso.

Miró al chico bajo él y... estuvo a punto de romper a llorar de desesperación. Sus fresas, sus amadas fresas que había dejado sobre la cama para esa noche se encontraban aplastadas bajo el culo de Harry. Rápidamente se lanzó a lamer el estropicio. Estaban en pleno otoño le había costado Merlín sabía cuanto conseguirlas y todo para que acabasen convertidas en puré. ¡Qué desperdicio! Empujó a Harry hacía arriba para que dejase libre el lugar del crimen que se apresuró a limpiar con su boca. Después continuó limpiando a Harry quien gemía al contacto de esa lengua caliente con su piel y ese cabello sedoso rozando sus testículos.

Apuró los últimos rastros alrededor de su entrada y notó que había algo en el interior, acercó la punta de su lengua y sintió la textura rugosa de ¡una fresa! Debía sacarla de ahí como diera lugar. Introdujo su lengua y la movió intentando guiar a la fruta hacia la salida pero ésta se alejó en la dirección contraria. Separó más las piernas de Harry y metió más su lengua. Podía rozarla, movió su lengua con rapidez pero no consiguió su cometido. Aquella posición era un poco incómoda para esa tarea, por lo que decidió darle la vuelta a su compañero y continuó intentándolo. Harry movía sus caderas hacia su cara lo que le ayudaba a llegar más lejos, casi la tenía y de repente algo se la llevó lejos de su lengua. Pobre fresa ¿habría sido absorbida por un agujero negro? No, no debía rendirse tan pronto. Con dificultad introdujo un dedo en la estrecha cavidad no consiguiendo más que empujar más la fresa hacia el interior. Lo sacó dispuesto a lubricarlo para poder acompañarlo de otro compañero pero se descubrió con la boca seca debido a los nervios. Los llevó a la boca de Harry, quien los lamió con ansiedad debido a la gran excitación que lo invadía y que no había dejado de demostrar con sus gemidos ni un segundo.

Una vez que consideró que ya estaban bien ensalivados, llevó sus dedos a la entrada del moreno y sintió que de nuevo comenzada a despertarse esa increíble capacidad de absorción de su pareja. Introdujo primero uno hasta la segunda falange y lo movió en círculos. Poco después le acompañó otro hasta la misma profundidad y comenzó a alternar círculos con movimientos de tijera. Satisfecho con la dilatación conseguida los sumergió con cuidado hasta que rozó con la punta de éstos la preciada fresa. Separó cuanto pudo los dedos a fin de coger la fresa, pero cuando fue a cerrar su agarre la fruta se le escurrió hacia arriba y se hundió más en el recto.

Draco pensó una nueva estrategia. Insertó un tercer dedo con el que mantuvo la separación en el estrecho conducto y volvió a repetir la operación, esta vez la tenía. Tiró de ella hacia el exterior lentamente, con cuidado de que no volviese a escurrirse y luchando contra la fuerza de atracción del interior. Ya casi podía saborear la victoria, la fresa en su boca cuando Harry movió sus caderas y volvió a perderla, con desesperación intentó llegar de nuevo hasta ella pero era imposible. Ya no sabía que más hacer, quizás debería aceptar su derrota. Agachó su cabeza y vio su miembro alzado, al parecer él si escuchaba los sugerentes gemidos de Harry que le pedía que le follase de una buena vez.

Miró el culo de Harry con decisión. Al comenzar con aquella operación de rescate se había dicho que haría lo que fuese necesario para llevarla al éxito y no iba a retractarse. Tomó todo el valor que tenía y se introdujo lentamente en ese ano estrecho que amenazaba con hacerle olvidar su misión y hasta su nombre. En el primer intento no sintió la fresa, de modo que salió un poco y cambió de ángulo para intentarlo de nuevo y el agujero negro pareció activarse de nuevo a la vez que Harry se movía increpándole que lo hiciese más deprisa. Draco se agarró con todas sus fuerzas a sus caderas para no ser arrastrado al interior de su cuerpo e intentar detener sus movimientos que le impedían seguir buscando la fresa.

\- ¡Ahh! Draco... Te lo ruego, muévete rápido... por Merlín... No me tortures más. – gimoteó Harry y unas lágrimas de desesperación rodaron por sus mejillas.

Draco sintió algo comiéndole por dentro al ver al moreno en ese estado, pero no podía abandonar la misión ahora que estaba tan cerca de conseguirlo. Tomó un ángulo más inclinado y la sintió. Haciendo círculos consiguió colocar la fresa tras su glande y presionando hacia abajo para impedirla escapar comenzó a salir. Debido a la fuerte absorción no tuvo más remedio que moverse con celeridad dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera haciendo que la fruta se fuese desplazando poquito a poco hacia la entrada.

Harry gemía sin parar y movía sus caderas frenéticamente acompañando los movimientos de Draco como consecuencia de que éste último presionase continuamente su próstata. Menudo lugar más oportuno al que había ido a parar la dichosa fresa.

El rubio continuó con sus movimientos celebrando cada milímetro que la fruta se acercaba a la salida con un gemido, pues no podía negar que al fin y al cabo esa misión estaba resultando ser sumamente placentera.

Finalmente, la fresa salió y Draco emocionado por su éxito aflojó su agarre a las caderas del moreno y fue absorbido al interior. Afortunadamente reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido para que no lo hiciera más que su miembro. Afianzando su agarre, se empujó hacia atrás una y otra vez con todas sus fuerzas pero la fuerza atractiva era mayor. Creyó que iba a morir, que ese agujero negro le succionaría finalmente cuando todo paró. Sintió las paredes en torno a su polla contraerse signo inequívoco de que Harry se estaba corriendo y él, al verse salvado, también se dejó ir.

Agotado, tardó unos minutos en salir de aquella cavidad caliente. Se derrumbó al lado de su pareja con la fresa en la mano y miró hacia Harry quien le observaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios, el pelo revuelto sin signos de haber albergado ningún huevo y las mejillas coloradas en las que se comenzaban a secar sus lágrimas. Draco, conmovido por la imagen atrajo al chico hacia sí, mordió la mitad de la fresa y el resto se lo dio a él.

\- Qué rica, ¿de dónde la has sacado? – inquirió Harry mientras lamía los churretes de fresa que recorrían la mano del rubio.

\- Sí tu supieras... – respondió con una sonrisa al tiempo que devoraba la boca de su pareja.

Minutos más tarde, cuando ambos dormían abrazados, una luz brillante oscura emergió del cuerpo de Harry y saliendo por la ventana se perdió en el cielo que nunca debió haber abandonado.

 **  
_Fin_   
**

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (a los ojos no que escuece)... ya saben donde.


End file.
